On The Run
by krystleef
Summary: Opal is stolen from her father by her mother's friends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Chase

"**Run Opal" said Dad "They're here".**

**Opal ran out the front door and down the street while her short brown hair was blowing with the wind. She turned her head and saw still back there.**

**They had knives in each of their hands. There were at least five of them.**

"**Get back here" said The Smart One, who was wearing a Professor Suit with short blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**Opal turned her head once more and she saw them on the far side of the street getting closer and closer.**

**The Slow One, who was wearing shorts that went to his knees and a short sleeve shirt with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, said "We don't want to harm you".**

**She saw a park two feet away with no one there so she decided to run through the park and cut through a box where kids play with sand. She was caught by them near the slide as they placed their knives in their sacks. The Mean One, who was wearing all black and a tattoo of an eagle on his upper arm with short black hair with green eyes, tied Opal's hands as one.**

"**Let me go" said Opal.**

**The Sly One yelled "NO" at the top of his voice.**

**After The Mean One was done with Opal, The Smart One dragged her to the car.**

"**Where are we to go now?" asked The Slow One.**

"**Shut up" said The Mean One.**

**The Smart One and The Slow One sat with Opal, while The Sly One sat in the front. The Lost One, who they just rescued from a small island, stayed behind to see if anyone was near. The Mean One said "I'll meet you there". **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Lady**

*****

The Sly One droved for two days.

"Where are we?" asked Opal who just woke up. She looked out of the gap.

"We are to bring you to your new home" said The Smart One.

"What do you mean?" asked Opal who was scared.

"You are to live with your mother from now on" said The Slow One.

Opal looked through the gap once more and remembered that she saw this place in her dream a month ago. In her dream she saw dead trees, no houses expect for a barn, a tiny stream, no animals, no civilization. When they got to the barn a lady came out wearing a short blue dress with long black hair. The Sly One dragged Opal to The Lady.

"Hi Ma'am, here is the brat" said The Sly One.

"Thank you Mr. Sly you guys may go now" said the Lady.

As they left The Lady dragged Opal to the barn & said "Hi Opal" in a rude voice.

"Why am I here?" asked Opal.

"Your dad and I made a plan. He would have you from when you were born until you were eight" said The Lady.

"But I'm nine" said Opal.

"Yeah I know I phoned your dad when you turned eight but he didn't want me to have you so I had to get the guys to get you" said Opal's Mom Hazel.

"I know that part" said Opal as her mom dragged her upstairs in the barn and locker her in & left.

The Sly One ran back and knocked on the door & Hazel said "What Sly?"

The Sly One was breathing deeply and said "Blair's coming he's two blocks away"

Hazel ran upstairs and said "Get up now" to Opal. She got up and ran downstairs and saw The Sly One and he said "Come on Brat hurry up", as Opal was still coming downstairs.

When she was on the main floor, The Sly One dragged her into Hazel's car again before Blair got closer.

Again they drove for a couple of days it was to hard to count. Opal couldn't keep up with the Night and Day. They reached Hazel's hometown Nottingham.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The New House**

****

"Where are we going this time?" asked Opal.

"We are going to my parent's house its only a couple more blocks away" said Hazel.

When they got there a kid with short brown hair with deep blue eyes was skateboarding across the street.

So The Sly One opened the side door where Opal was sitting and whispered "turn around" so he could cut the rope around her hands before she got out of the car. He cut Opal's wrist because The Mean One tied her hands to tight her hands were almost blue.

"Ah" whispered Opal who started holding her wrist to stop the bleeding.

As Opal got out of the car she turned her head and saw the boy who was skateboarding starring back at her.

When she got inside she heard her mother on the phone. "Hello we just moved here. I was wondering if my daughter could register to Falcon Quill Public School."

"Of course your daughter can register here. She can start school on Monday" said the Principal.

All weekend Opal was locked in her room, she looked out her window and saw the boy outside skateboarding again she thought to herself "Does that boy ever go into"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The New School

*********

**On Monday Hazel woke Opal up at 8:30 am to get ready for her first day at Falcon Quill. She got there at 8:50 & had trouble locating her classes.**

**Behind her was the boy who lived across the street. He ran to Opal and said ****"Hi my name is Jesse I saw you on Saturday getting out of the car" he helped her with her books.**

"**Oh so you're the mysterious skateboarder I saw. I have History but I can't find it" said Opal as she was closing her locker **

"**I have that class too. Can I see your timetable?" asked Jesse**

"**I guess" said Opal handing Jesse her timetable.**

"**I have the same classes as you I'll help you" said Jesse.**

"**Thanks a lot" said Opal **

**They were walking to History Class as Opal said "I have something to tell you but you must promise that you will not tell anyone" **

"**I promise" said Jesse.**

"**I never went to school before" said Opal entering the classroom.**

"**Oh never been to School not ever Kindergarten" said Jesse entering after her.**

"**No not ever Kindergarten my dad couldn't afford to pay for a babysitter to watch me after school was over so I went to work with him and learned everything from one of the staff" **

"**Hi Ms" said Opal.**

"**Kingston" whispered Jesse.**

"**Oh your name is Opal Jones, I'm I correct" said .**

"**Yes Ma'am" said Opal in a quiet voice who sat beside Jesse in the back of the back. *******

At lunchtime Jesse asked "How come I don't see you outside?"

"Well I'm not allowed to go outside my mom doesn't like to me" said Opal sadly.

Jesse's younger sister ran to him and asked "Jesse who is that?"

"Her name is Opal. Tera" as he started to eat his lunch.

"How do you know her?" asked Tera.

Before Jesse could answer Opal started to explain Tera's question.

"Well Tera I live across from you. I moved there on the weekend."

"Oh okay Bye Jesse, nice to meet you Opal" said Tera as she ran to play with her friends.

"Let us get back to our conversation, why doesn't you mom let you go outside?" asked Jesse.

"I can't tell you here, there are too many people who are going to listen, let's go outside near that old jungle gym" said Opal.

The two of them walked to the old jungle gym and when they got there Opal told Jesse everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Truth is Told**

"Well on Tuesday I was at my father's, than he looked out the front door and saw five of my mother's friends getting out of a black minivan and yelled to me leave so I ran to the local park but I was caught and they dragged me to the minivan and we drove for two days until we got to a barn then my mother came out and got me and again I was dragged but this time to the upper floor of the barn until my dad was two blocks away than we came here now I'm locked in my mothers old bedroom so I didn't run away to my father"

"So you were kidnapped?" asked Jesse.

"I guess so" said Opal who started to climb the old jungle gym.

"Come with me" said Jesse.

"Where?" asked Opal who started to worry.

"To tell the office of course" said Jesse who climbed up after her.

"No that's not a good idea" said Opal

"Why?" asked Jesse.

"If they find out that I told someone they will come and kill me in front of the person " said Opal trying not to scare Jesse.

"Oh" said Jesse who didn't want Opal to know that he was getting scared.

"I forgot to mention when they chased me they had knives out and when The Sly One saw you he cut the rope around my wrist he cut me because the rope was too tight, now I have a scar" said Opal showing Jesse the scar.

"I'm sorry" said Jesse not knowing that she was kidnapped when he saw her in the car on Friday.

"That's okay, having that knife cut me made me a stronger person" said Opal as the lunch period was over.

After school Opal said "Bye Jesse see you tomorrow" before she walked out of the front door.

He saw Opal's mother's car and stopped to watch.

"Come on Jesse lets go home" said Tera.

"One Minute" said Jesse.

The Sly One walked to meet Opal and gave Jesse an evil stare.

Opal got in the back and looked out the back window.


End file.
